Copolymers of ethylene and a monolefinically unsaturated polar comonomer such as vinyl acetate, methyl methacrylate, acrylic acid, and the like have been widely employed for their adhesive properties particularly for the reason that they form firm bonds to nonporous substrates such as metals or glass.
Even though the aforementioned copolymers exhibit superior qualities as adhesives their application is limited by two significant shortcomings. In damp or humid environments or in applications where the adhesive can otherwise be contacted by water, the adhesive bond fails. Furthermore, in those environments where arctic or sub-artic conditions are encountered, for example, below about -40.degree. F., the adhesives become inflexible and fracture under dynamic conditions.
As a consequence of these shortcomings, it is an object of this invention to provide adhesive compositions capable of retaining their adhesive properties and flexibility in humid environments and at low temperature.